Forever Young
by ibreathelucyy
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots based off @ezriagame tweets.
1. Meeting Ezra's Dad

**This is going to be a series of one-shots based off ezriagame tweets. I'm sorry I'm not the best writer in the world but I do hope you enjoy reading these. Thanks and please review to tell me what you think or if you have a Ezria idea for a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**(The ezriagame tweet I used for this chapter is "Ezria are driving to meet Ezra's dad in NY. Aria is nervous, staying silent in the passenger seat. Ezra senses her nerves & holds her hand.")**

* * *

Ezra had finally decided it was time for Aria to meet his father Daniel whom he happened to be quite close with unlike the rest of his rich and obnoxious family.

They were currently sitting in his small Toyota car on there way to Ezra's dads house.

He lived in a quiet neighborhood in a small town in New York called Allen. The whole city had a population of less than 500 people.

Daniel wasn't like the rest of Ezra's family. His dad was a friendly man who people enjoyed being around.

Ezra had tried to tell Aria this but she was still very nervous and worried Daniel wouldn't approve of her. From what she had met of Ezra's family she knew it couldn't possibly get any worse.

She hoped at least one of his family members would like and accept her since she planned on spending the rest of her life with Ezra.

As they kept getting closer to their destination, Ezra could sense how nervous Aria was getting.

Aria was so nervous she was almost shaking. Ezra couldn't stand seeing her like this. He reached over and grabbed her left hand.

She looked over at him and smiled as her heart beat started to slow down and her nerves started to fade away with just the simple touch of his hand.

"You don't have to be nervous. He will love you," Ezra said to her still holding tightly onto her hand.

"I know that's what you say but your mom can't stand to even look at me," Aria said.

"My dad is nothing like my mom. Just trust me Aria, he will love you. I promise," Ezra told her.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you," Aria said as the car came to a halt at the stop light.

"No, I don't think you have," Ezra said leaning over to kiss her passionately.

* * *

After another 15 minutes had passed they pulled into Daniel's driveway.

He had a small 2 story house with 3 bedrooms. He shared the house with his wife of 6 years Ashton Cohen.

"We're here," Ezra said to Aria before letting go of her hand and getting out of the car to open her door for her.

After Aria had gotten out of the car, Ezra closed her door and once again grabbed her hand.

As they got to the porch, Ezra sensed Aria's nerves once more.

"He will love you," Ezra said reassuring her before knocking on the door.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a beautiful blonde haired girl with shining blue eyes.

"Ezra come on in and you must be Aria," the blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah that's me," Aria said smiling.

"I'm Ashton, Daniel will be down in a minute,"Ashton said her smile lighting up the room.

After a couple of minutes passed, a tall man with blue eyes and wavy hair walked down the stairs.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Aria," Daniel said pulling Aria into a tight hug.

After he let go of Aria, he turned and smiled at Ezra.

"There's my favorite son!" Daniel exclaimed.

Ezra had explained to Aria that Daniel and Wesley rarely ever communicate. Ezra had always been closer to his father like Wesley was to Dianne.

* * *

After 5 hours of laughter and conversations it was time for Ezra and Aria to head home. Aria and Ashton had gotten along as if they had been best friends for years and Daniel and Aria really bonded also.

"It was so nice to see you both," Daniel told them, hugging them one last time.

"Call me sometime Aria," Ashton said smiling and sharing one last laugh with Aria.

Ashton walked Aria to the car and Ezra and his dad lurked slowly behind.

Aria knew what they were talking about. Her.

"Make sure you never let her go," Daniel told Ezra seriously.

"I'm not planning on letting her go anytime soon,"Ezra replied.

"She sure is beautiful," Daniel told Ezra.

"So is Ashton," Ezra said back.

"I guess we are both lucky guys. It was great seeing you again son," Daniel said saying his goodbyes.

Ezra climbed in the car. Daniel had his arm around Ashton and they were both smiling and waving as Ezra and Aria pulled out of the driveway.

"I told you he would love you,"Ezra said smiling.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. I hoped you liked it though. Please review. Thank you!**


	2. We Can't Be Friends

**Hey guys. It's me again. It's been a while. I decided to write to get my mind off the death of Cory Monteith. I still can't believe he is gone. He was an inspiration to many and he will always be loved and never forgotten. **

**Well anyways here is the next chapter of Forever Young. It's based off a Twitlonger by **

** Calypsazria that ezriagame retweeted. **  
**" ezriagame Scene on the staircase: Ezra sees Aria crying and wants to help her but she shuts him out. He insists, telling her that just because they're not together anymore doesn't mean they can't talk and be friends.**

**Aria shakes her head. "I can't be friends with you , Ezra."**

**"Why" He asks. "Because I'm your teacher?"**

**"No because I can't be friends with someone I'm in love with," she says before getting up, leaving a stunned Ezra behind her."**

Aria was confused and angry at herself. She wondered how she could be stupid.

Trying to move on from Ezra and kissing Jake was one thing but letting Mike's friend Connor kiss her was making her what people called a "slut".

It was 3pm. Most of the students and faculty had already left the building. She was sitting on the staircase that was inches away from where she had shared her final kiss with Ezra just a couple months ago.

She put her face in her palms. All she wanted to do was scream as loud as she could. Why did she have to meet the love of her life when she was only 16.

All she wanted was to be with Ezra again. She missed his kisses and how he wrapped his arms around her.

She missed the passion they once shared before Malcolm came into the picture.

She knew she couldn't have him. He needed this job to support his son.

With her face buried in her hands she thought about her love life. When she had kissed Jake and when Connor had kissed her she felt nothing.

She was desperate. She still loved Ezra. She thought about all the memories they cherished and tears started falling from her her hazel eyes.

One tear was followed by many more.

She wiped her tears away and looked up when she felt the presence of someone standing beside her.

When she looked up she saw the one and only Ezra Fitz standing on the staircase staring at her.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked sincerely.

"Just leave me alone," Aria said coldly.

"Aria just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean we can't talk and be friends. I still care about you," Ezra told her.

Aria shakes her head. "I can't be friends with you , Ezra."

"Why" He asks. "Because I'm your teacher?"

"No because I can't be friends with someone I'm in love with," she says before getting up, leaving a stunned Ezra behind her."

After Aria walked away Ezra sat down on her place on the stairs, still shocked from her words.

All he wanted to do was call her his again. Like Hanna had once told him, "Two people who love each other that much should be together."

Ezra knew Hanna was right. Just because they couldn't be together right now didn't mean they wouldn't end up together.

They would always end up together because they were Ezra and Aria.

They were Ezria.

**Sorry it was short. I just needed to clear my head. Please review. It would mean alot. Stay strong everyone.!**


End file.
